chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Rajan Gray
Rajan Chandra Gray is a future character belonging to Pippy in World 2: Reflections. He will be the eldest child and only son of Kalya and Jacob Gray. His younger sisters will be Nisha and Anshu Gray. He will have the abilities of Sexual Arousal, Lubricity and Star Mimicry. Appearance Rajan will have dark hair his entire life, and very dark eyes to match. His skin tone will be very tanned, as he is half-indian on his mother's side. As a child, he will be quite short, well below average in height, and very cute. However, when he is finished growing, he will be quite tall, standing around 6ft, and he will be very well built, with broad shoulders. As an adult, he will chose to grow a light beard. Rajan will have quite a defined sense of style, normally choosing quite simplistic clothing with big designer brands. Abilities Rajan's first ability will be that of Sexual Arousal. This will allow him to cause people to go into a sexual frenzy upon contact. The person he touches will want to have sex or engage in sexual activities with him, and may say sexual things, but after he releases his touch, the person he touches will have no recollection of what had happened beforehand. It is not known if the ability will work on someone who is the same gender as him. Rajan's second ability will be Lubricity, meaning that he will be able to produce a slippery substance from his skin that will make it impossible for someone to grab hold of him, even with a tight grip. The ability will enable him to slide on surfaces and escape from being held onto, and could counteract adhesion and hyperconstriction. The substance produced will appear all over his body usually, but he could also choose specifically which part of his body he wishes to lubricate. His final ability will be Star Mimicry. Using this ability, Rajan will be able to mimic various qualities from stars. He will be able to emit light from his body, and will be able to transform into a tiny star and fly away to any location instantaneously. He will also be able to produce black holes and supernovae, but only if he would be severely injured or even dying. Family & Relationships *Mother - Kalya Gray *Father - Jacob Gray *Younger sisters - Nisha and Anshu Gray Etymology Rajan is a variation of the name Rajah or Raja, which has its Hindi and Sanskrit origins meaning "king" or "ruler". The name Rajan also has the Arabic meaning of "Anticipation". His middle name is Chandra, which he was given after his great-grandfather, and this means "The moon; shining" in Sanskrit. His surname, Gray, is Gaelic in origin, meaning "son of grace" as well as the colour. History & Future Rajan will be the eldest of Kalya and Jacob's children, and will be born in 2037. He will be two when his sister Nisha is born, in 2039, and four when Anshu is born in 2041. Category:Characters Category:Future Characters Category:Pippy's Characters